What It Was Like Before
by crazytomboy78
Summary: What was a field trip to Stark International like before the accident? What was it like for Tony, Rhodey and Pepper? Peer into a field trip to Stark International. PepperXa little OOC. not too much, though.


**Hey peoples! I had this idea a long time ago. I was just too lazy to actually write it till now….[X it's genna be awesome [X OH, and this takes place before the plane crash. In fact, a year earlier. It was inspired by the episode "Field Trip". The idea was that if Trish said that Howard used to do this thing all the time, doesn't that mean that Pepper and Rhodey and the rest of the Tomorrow Academy have gone on the field trip tour before? It's a theory.**

Tony entered Stark International, sending his own little "Hello!" to all the workers he passed, getting a response as they hustled and bustled about the building. He came to the elevator and took it to the top floor, where his dad's office was. As he waited inside the elevator, something clicked in his head.

_That field trip tour is today! _He thought to himself. The elevator doors opened and he walked by Trish's desk, smiling and greeting one of the closer friends that he had in the company. They chatted for a moment, and Tony entered his dad's office.

"Hey." He greeted, just as he greeted everyone else in the building on his embark up here. He joined his father at the desk sitting in the middle of the room and they started to discuss the day's to-do list.

"Oh, and let's not forget that school tour I booked today." Howard brought up.

"Oh, yeah. That thing you do only to keep up the image. As if this were a bad place." Tony joked to his father with a triumphant smirk.

"Depending on who gives the tour, we'll go either after that or during that to go work on the earth mover design you have." Howard went on, moving farther down the list of tasks.

"Oh, that's right. My genius at work." Tony smirked once again. Trish's head appeared in the middle of the planet earth, Stark International's main way of communication; a hologram.

"Sir, I'm going downstairs for the school tour now. Do you need anything before I go?" Trish spoke. Howard shook his head no.

"Ok then, good. Go on." He responded. She nodded her head and left her office desk that lay outside his office.

"Alright then, I guess that means we can get started on our duties. What was first?" Howard went on, focusing his attention on Tony again.

Rhodey, as Tony's closest and most likely _only _friend that was actually Tony's age, stepped out of the Tomorrow Academy with the rest of the students attending this field trip. A girl, pink hair, walked up next to him and started asking him numerous questions.

"So, if you're Tony Stark's best friend, does that mean you already know the company? Is any of this going to be new to you? You've probably seen where he works! Like, his lab and stuff! Oh my gosh, what kind of stuff does he invent? How smart is he, really? Like, do you know his IQ? Oh my gosh, what's his IQ?? I wish I could—" She was about to go on when Rhodey interrupted her.

"Pepper!" He nearly shouted.

"What? I'm just asking." She retorted. In her world, Tony was like any other celebrity, even if he wasn't on TV, or the radio. Sometimes maybe on the news. She had always dreamed of meeting Tony Stark. She could go on and on asking questions about him, even if she could answer them by looking up his file on her dad's computer. She really wanted to know all about this celebrity genius, and Rhodey was the closest she was going to get.

"You do know I'm not answering all those questions, right?" He asked rhetorically. She shook her head in disappointment.

"You stink." She retorted, walking onto the bus; after Rhodey had, of course. She plopped down next to him and excitedly waited on the bus to start moving. She practically bounced in her seat with excitement. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity to Pepper, the bus started moving. This was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for all her life—well, not _all _her life. Some of it, anyways.

"Well, we'd better get going. They're going to need our help building the earth movers." Howard stated, standing up. Tony followed suit and the two went down to the lobby. Howard had to go consult a worker about something, so Tony decided he would talk to some of the scientists that were still in the building about the schematics for the targeting systems they were going to build into them. He noticed that the students for the field trip were just starting to pour in, and quickly looked around for Rhodey. After not finding him, he turned his attention back to the other scientists as they walked away. He simply disappeared down a nearby hallway.

"Ok, guys and girls, welcome to Stark International! I'll be giving your tour today!" Said Trish in a cheery and happy voice; one that bored Rhodey, as he had already been here with Tony about a million times. Trish lead the group down a nearby hallway and stopped at a clear glass door so Trish could explain what was behind the door.

Tony had to find his father, who had seemed to play the vanishing act while talking. He caught sight of his father in a room down the hall and walked towards the room. As he passed, he noticed the walking group of students. As he passed the enlarged crowd of kids his own age, he saw Rhodey standing with some weird looking pink haired girl. _Probably died it or something…._He thought to himself as he waved, in particular to Rhodey, but aiming it at the whole group. Rhodey waved back and smiled.

Pepper practically freaked. He had looked right at her when he saw Rhodey. Probably because her hair was so obvious, though. What does he think of her? Does he think she's weird because she has pink hair? No, he's not the person to judge a book by its cover. _I hope….._

Tony then came to the room he was walking to and entered it, leaving the group of teens to pay their minds to the tour.

"Hey, dad, we have to get going, you know that, right?" Tony said as he entered the room.

"Yes, yes I know. Let's go." Howard replied, walking out of the room, Tony following beside him.

**Well, that's all for now! Ahaha, I don't know If I should continue or not, n' stuff, cuz that's basically the end of my thought. Whaddya think? Continue or no? Well, I would say whoever wants to continue the story just message me about it, but idk how to transfer a story to someone else! Sarry! Reviewww [X**


End file.
